happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Frozen Land". Plot (Back at Penguin-Land, Memphis and Norma Jean visit Maurice, Michelle and Noah to check on the emperors) *Memphis: Hello my friends, how we are doing? *Noah: Pretty good. Today i have a nice relaxing day. *Memphis: Oh really? That's cool. *Eggbert: I feel like feasting on a dozen of fishes. *Norma Jean: My goodness. *Memphis: That's too much for you. *Eggbert: Hey, who ask me not to? *Memphis: Bah, we're just kidding. *Eggbert: You're playing with me. *Memphis: I'm just pulling your feet. *Eggbert: Ha ha. Very funny. *Maurice: So, how is the kids doing? *Memphis: The kids are doing alright. No doubt. *Eggbert: Good for you. *Noah: Come with me you guys. We need to talk about this. *Memphis: Not a problem at all. (Inside of the cave) *Noah: Thank you for all coming over, we have a few things to talk about. *Maurice: Whatever you asked for. *Michelle: Seems delight. *Eggbert: That sound good to me. *Norma Jean: Okie dokie. *Noah: Great. Now go back to your businesses right now. *Memphis: Back to work. (Back outside of Penguin-Land) *Noah: Have fun. I'm just going to take a walk talk with the elders. *Memphis: Let's go for a walk too. *Norma Jean: Not a problem. (Back in the Club Penguin universe in Merry Walrus Island, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus are heading to the road zone where Merry Walrus bring a rod with him to turn on the road) *Merry Walrus: Get ready you guys. You might fly on this one. *Bambadee: Is this a road? *Merry Walrus: Yes. You will go high to travel to Frozen Land. *Mumble: Well i guess that's a new thing. *Erik: I bet i can try. *Dot: We should hold fins together. *Merry Walrus: Yes. We should hold fins at first and jump in our way to the road of Frozen Land. *Bambadee: That sound great. Let's all hold fins and go to Frozen Land. *Merry Walrus: Alright, everyone hold your fins and jump. (Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus hold their fins and jump into the road) *Bambadee: Hey, it's actually working. *Mumble: No road at all. *Erik: I'm flying. *Dot: No standing on the road? *Merry Walrus: Nope. You can fly. *Bambadee: Wait, we can? *Merry Walrus: Yes. Hold off the fins and fly. (The gang hold off the fins and fly into the road of light) *Bambadee: Wow, we can fly. *Mumble: That's so good. *Dot: We can actually fly? *Erik: We're just floating. *Mumble: I see. *Dot: Where these lights taking us? *Bambadee: To the place where we suppose to go? *Merry Walrus: Yes. We will be making it shortly. *Bambadee: Oh, well that's great. *Mumble: That a bit worthy. *Bambadee: Wait, i can't move a belly. *Merry Walrus: You're floating but you cannot move a single movement. *Bambadee: Why not? *Mumble: Just wait til we get to Frozen Land. *Bambadee: Fine. We'll wait even if we can make it in just a few minutes. *Mumble: That's my boy. (Back in Penguin-Land, Memphis and Norma Jean walk into the snow plains for a little conversation) *Memphis: Hey Norma Jean, let me show you something. *Norma Jean: Like what? *Memphis: I got something to say. *Norma Jean: Come to this beautiful snow plains. *Memphis: Sure. Does it feel beautiful to be in this place. *Norma Jean: Yes, so beautiful in the ice. *Memphis: Cool whip of snow, cold weather and a bunch of frozen land on the ground. *Norma Jean: Did you know that there's fishing poles to go underwater? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers